memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
TOS Season 1 performers
This list of performers has all actors and actresses who appeared in, or gave voice to, roles in ''Star Trek: The Original Series'' Season 1. A * John Abbott as Ayelborne * Marc Adams as Prince Hamlet * Kathy Ahart as Kati * Budd Albright as ** Photo double for William Shatner ( ; uncredited) ** Barnhart (uncredited) ** Rayburn * George E. Allen as "Engineer #1" (possibly Scott's assistant) * Barbara Anderson as Lenore Karidian * Larry Anthony as Berkley (uncredited) * Dave Armstrong as Kartan * John Arndt as ** Sturgeon (uncredited) ** Fields (uncredited) * Jerry Ayres as B * Barbara Babcock as ** Trelane's mother (voice) ** Mea 3 * Jeanne Bal as * Bob Baker as Beauregard puppeteer (uncredited) * Barbara Baldavin as Angela Martine-Teller * Emily Banks as Tonia Barrows * Barker as another Talosian (uncredited) * as an officer on Starbase 11 mall (remastered; uncredited) * Majel Barrett-Roddenberry as ** Number One (credited as "M. Leigh Hudec") ** Nurse Christine Chapel (credited as "Majel Barrett") ** The computer voice (uncredited) ** Ruk (voice) (uncredited) * Michael Barrier as DeSalle * Harry Basch as * Bobby Bass as ** Guard/Crewman #2 ** Klingon soldier ** Stunt double for James Doohan ( ; uncredited) * Paul Baxley as ** Stunt double for William Shatner ( ; uncredited) ** The Black Knight (uncredited) * Hal Baylor as Policeman * Hagan Beggs as * Eli Behar as "Therapist" (aka Eli) * John Bellah as "Laughing Crewman" (aka "Crewman I") * Jimmy Berndt as an officer on Starbase 11 mall (remastered; uncredited) * William Blackburn as ** Hadley (uncredited) ** Orderly at Starbase 11 (uncredited) ** The White Rabbit (uncredited) ** The shore leave intercom announcer (voice; uncredited) ** Organian villager (uncredited) * John Blower as ** Eminian secretary (uncredited) ** Organian villager (uncredited) * Shirley Bonne as Ruth * Bill Borzage as the drunk * Peter Brocco as Claymare * Marcia Brown as * Robert Brown as Lazarus * Karl Bruck as King Duncan * John Burnside as Eminian Guard #5 C * Vince Calenti as Security Guard #3 (uncredited) * Anthony Call as Dave Bailey * William Campbell as Trelane * Richard Carlyle as Carl Jaeger * Roger C. Carmel as Harcourt Fenton Mudd * John Carr as Guard ( ; unconfirmed) * Paul Carr as Lee Kelso * Fred Carson as Denevan man #1 * Ted Cassidy as ** Ruk ** Balok puppet (voice) ** Gorn captain (voice) * Toni Pace Carstensen as an officer on Starbase 11 mall (remastered; uncredited) * Bill Catching as ** Stunt double #2 for Robert Brown (uncredited) ** Stunt double for Leonard Nimoy ( , ; uncredited) * Jerry Catron as Denevan man #2 * Jon Cavett as "Security Officer" (aka ) * Robert Chadwick as a Romulan scope operator (uncredited) * Bobby Clark as ** The Gorn (uncredited) ** Shrieking townsperson ** Stunt double for David L. Ross ( ; uncredited) * Chuck Clow as stunt double for William Shatner ( ; uncredited) * John Colicos as Kor * Joan Collins as Edith Keeler * Paul Comi as * Bart Conrad as Krasnovsky * Elisha Cook, Jr. as Samuel T. Cogley * Gary Combs as ** Stunt double ( ; uncredited) ** Gorn captain (uncredited) ** Stunt double for William Shatner ( , , ; uncredited) ** Klingon soldier * Chuck Couch as stunt double for Ricardo Montalban (uncredited) * John Crawford as * Dick Crockett as stunt double for William Shatner * Tom Curtis as ** Jon Daily (voice, unconfirmed) ** Corrigan (uncredited) ** Starbase 11 com voice (uncredited) D * Kim Darby as Miri * Frank da Vinci as ** Stunt double ( , ; uncredited) ** Brent (uncredited) ** Vinci (uncredited) ** Jon Daily (voice, unconfirmed) ** Patient at Starbase 11 (uncredited) ** Eminian guard #4 (uncredited) ** Organian villager (uncredited) ** Hand double and photo double for Michael Strong (uncredited) * Walt Davis as ** A Romulan crewman (uncredited) ** A Tantalus therapist (uncredited) ** "Klingon Soldier" * Vince Deadrick as ** A Romulan crewman (uncredited) ** Mathews ** Stunt double for Bruce Mars ( ; uncredited) * Winston DeLugo as * Mark Dempsey as an Air Force captain * Susan Denberg as Magda Kovacs * Richard Derr as * Dick Dial as ** Stunt double for William Shatner ( ; uncredited) ** * James Doohan as Montgomery Scott * Phyllis Douglas as Mears * Andrea Dromm as Yeoman * Mike Dugan as the Kalar (uncredited) * Brett Dunham as * Peter Duryea as José Tyler * John Dweck as a boy who stole communicators #1 (uncredited) * Scott Dweck as a boy who stole communicators #2 (uncredited) * Gene Dynarski as Ben Childress E * Walter Edmiston as ** Balok (voice; uncredited) ** Eminian security voice (uncredited) * Don Eitner as ** Photo double for William Shatner ( ; uncredited) ** Navigator * Lou Elias as a Tantalus therapist (uncredited) * Biff Elliot as Schmitter F * James Farley as * Morgan Farley as Hacom * Brioni Farrell as Tula * John Fifer as Balok's puppeteer (uncredited) * Paul Fix as Mark Piper * Kellie Flanagan as "Blonde Girl" * Jerry Foxworth as Security Guard #1 G * Sandra Gimpel as ** Talosian (stunts; uncredited) ** M-113 creature (uncredited) * Seamon Glass as Benton * Jim Goodwin as "Farrell" * Laurel Goodwin as J.M. Colt * James Gregory as Tristan Adams * James Gruzal as Don Juan (uncredited) H * Sid Haig as the First Lawgiver * John Harmon as Rodent * Lloyd Haynes as Alden * Christopher Held as * Robert Herron as ** Stunt double for Jeffrey Hunter ( ; uncredited) ** (uncredited) * Marianna Hill as Helen Noel * Adolf Hitler as himself (voice, archived footage) * James Holt as a Starbase 11 office worker (remastered; uncredited) * Clint Howard as Balok * Vince Howard as Uhura's crewman * Bob Hoy as ** (uncredited) ** Mother Horta (stunts; uncredited) * Clegg Hoyt as (uncredited) * John Hoyt as Philp Boyce * David Hillary Hughes as Trefayne * Craig Hundley as Peter Kirk * Jeffrey Hunter as ** Christopher Pike ** an Illusion of Christopher Pike * Bruce Hyde as Kevin Riley I * Jill Ireland as Leila Kalomi J * Sherry Jackson as ** Andrea ** Ruk (voice) * Loren Janes as stunt double for William Shatner ( ; uncredited) * Anthony Jochim as ''Columbia'' survivor #3 (uncredited) * Joan Johnson as elite female guard (uncredited) * Robert C. Johnson as ** First Talosian (voice; uncredited) ** Transporter Chief (voice; uncredited) * Robert Justman as Engineer/Guard (voice; uncredited) K * Sally Kellerman as Elizabeth Dehner * DeForest Kelley as ** Leonard McCoy ** M-113 creature (posing as McCoy) * Sean Kenney as ** Injured Christopher Pike ** DePaul * William Knight as "Amorous Crewman" (aka Moody) * Jon Kowal as Herm Gossett * Nicki Kreitzman as a Starbase 11 office worker (remastered; uncredited) L * David LaFountaine as a Federation administrator (remastered; uncredited) * Bart LaRue as ** Trelane's father (voice) ** Guardian of Forever (voice) * Mark Lenard as a Romulan commander * John Lindesmith as Helmsman (uncredited) * Gary Lockwood as Gary Mitchell * Carey Loftin as stunt truck driver * Perry Lopez as Esteban Rodriguez * Jon Lormer as ** Theodore Haskins (uncredited) ** * Victor Lundin as "Lieutenant" * Tom Lupo as a security guard * Hal Lynch as an Air Police sergeant * Ken Lynch as Vanderberg * Gene Lyons as Robert Fox M * Charles Macauley as Landru * Janet MacLachlan as Charlene Masters * Ed Madden as (aka "Geologist") * Buck Maffei as the "Creature" * Blaisdell Makee as Spinelli * Malone as Fox's aide * Jeannie Malone as ** Yeoman (uncredited) ** Tantalus inmate (uncredited) ** Eminian woman (uncredited) ** Stand-in for Grace Lee Whitney ** Stand-in for Sherry Jackson * Peter Marko as Gaetano * Bruce Mars as * Don Marshall as Boma * Joan Marshall as Areel Shaw * Denver Mattson as stunt double for Budd Albright (uncredited) * Ralph Maurer as Bilar * Miko Mayama as Tamura * Ed McCready as ** "Inmate" ** "Boy Creature" * Steven McEveety as "Red-Headed Boy" * Oliver McGowan as Caretaker * Patricia McNulty as Tina Lawton * William Meader as "Board Officer" (aka ) * John Megna as a Jahn's friend (aka "Little Boy") * Joseph Mell as the trader on Orion colony (uncredited) * Troy Melton as stunt double for Richard Webb (uncredited) * Richard Merrifield as * Mike Miles as stunt double for DeForest Kelley ( ; uncredited) * Stephen Mines as Robert Tomlinson * Dallas Mitchell as Tom Nellis * Lawrence Montaigne as Decius * Ricardo Montalban as Khan Noonien Singh * Sean Morgan as ** Brenner (uncredited) ** O'Neil * Iona Morris as a little dark-skinned girl (uncredited) * Phil Morris as the little dark-skinned boy in Army helmet (uncredited) * Arnold Moss as "Karidian" * Stewart Moss as Joe Tormolen * Leonard Mudie as ''Columbia'' survivor #2 (uncredited) N * Hal Needham as stunt double for Gary Lockwood * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura * Leonard Nimoy as Spock * Natalie Norwick as Martha Leighton O * Chuck O'Brien as stunt double for William Shatner ( ; uncredited) * Denise Okuda as ** an ''Enterprise'' operations division crewmember (remastered; uncredited) ** an operations division officer on Starbase 11 mall (remastered; uncredited) * Michael Okuda as a science division officer on Starbase 11 mall (remastered; uncredited) * Susan Oliver as Vina * David Opatoshu as Anan 7 * Frank Overton as Elias Sandoval P * Julie Parrish as Piper * Eddie Paskey as ** Leslie (uncredited; except as "Lesley") ** Connors (uncredited) ** Assistant at Starbase 11 (uncredited) ** Photo double for William Shatner ( ; uncredited) * Christian Patrick as "Transporter Technician" * Ed Peck as Fellini * Vic Perrin as Metron (voice) * Roger Perry as John Christopher * Michael J. Pollard as Jahn * Robert Phillips as the Space Officer (uncredited) * Janos Prohaska as ** Anthropoid ape (uncredited) ** Humanoid bird (uncredited) ** The mother Horta * Francine Pyne as " " R * Alice Rawlings as Jame Finney * Jan Reddin as a crewwoman (uncredited) * Madlyn Rhue as Marla McGivers * Adam Roarke as Garison (uncredited) * Davis Roberts as (uncredited) * Darleen Roddenberry as a dirty-face girl in flowered dress (uncredited) * Dawn Roddenberry as a little blonde girl (uncredited) * Gene Roddenberry as a galley chef (voice, uncredited) * Percy Rodriguez as * David L. Ross as "Security Guard #1"/"Transporter Chief" (aka Galloway) * Dave Rossi as a command division officer on Starbase 11 mall (remastered; uncredited) * Wendy Ruiz as a Starbase 11 office worker (remastered; uncredited) * Barry Russo as Giotto * Alfred Ryder as Robert Crater S * Irene Sale as ** Stunt double for Marianna Hill (uncredited) ** Louise (uncredited) ** Stunt double for Barbara Baldavin ( ; uncredited) * Robert Sampson as Sar 6 * Serena Sande as the 2nd Talosian (uncredited) * William Sargent as Thomas Leighton * George Sawaya as ** Humbolt ** "Second Soldier" * Georgia Schmidt as the 1st Talosian (uncredited) * Dick Scotter as * Leslie Shatner as the brunette girl in black lace dress (uncredited) * Lisabeth Shatner as the little girl in red-striped dress (uncredited) * William Shatner as ** James T. Kirk ** James T. Kirk "Evil" duplicate ** James T. Kirk "Good" duplicate ** James T. Kirk (android) ** George Samuel Kirk (uncredited) ** Ruk (voice) ** Anan 7 (voice) * Carole Shelyne as the Metron * Fred Shue as Crewman #1 ( ; unconfirmed) * Felix Silla as the 3rd Talosian (uncredited) * Reginald Lal Singh as "Board Officer" (aka ) * Abraham Sofaer as "The Thasian" * Louise Sorel as Rayna Kapec * Jim Spencer as an Air Policeman * Mary Statler as stunt double for Joan Collins (uncredited) * Karen Steele as Eve McHuron * Charles Stewart as Ramart * Michael Strong as ** Roger Korby ** (android) ** Ruk (voice) * Joan Swift as Aurelan Kirk T * George Takei as Hikaru Sulu * Woody Talbert as Crewman #2 (uncredited) * Maurishka Taliaferro as Zahra * Keith Taylor as the little boy (aka "Jahn's Friend") * Torin Thatcher as Marplon * Garland Thompson as (aka "Crewman II") * Maggie Thrett as Ruth Bonaventure * Malachi Throne as ** The Keeper's voice (uncredited) ** José I. Mendez ** an Illusion of José I. Mendez * Mark Tobin as Joaquin * Sebastian Tom as "Warrior" * Harry Townes as Reger * Sherri Townsend as a crewwoman * Tom Troupe as Harold * David-Troy as Larry Matson * Garrison True as security guard #1 (uncredited) U *Unknown actors as ** Bobby ** ** Karl ** ** Mike ** Osborne ** Otto ** Roberts ** Teller ** Thule V * Rees Vaughn as Latimer * Ron Veto as ** Harrison ** Organian villager (uncredited) W * Garry Walberg as * Robert Walker as Charles Evans * John Warburton as a Romulan centurion * Susanne Wasson as Lethe * Bruce Watson as ** ** M-113 creature (posing as Green) * Richard Webb as Benjamin Finney * Barbara Webber as a dancing woman * Joan Webster as a nurse * Cliff Welsh as ** a Starbase 11 office worker (remastered; uncredited) ** an officer on Starbase 11 mall (remastered; uncredited) * Brad Weston as Ed Appel * Arch Whiting as an engineering assistant * Grace Lee Whitney as Janice Rand * John Winston as Kyle (aka "Transporter Technician") * Venita Wolf as Teresa Ross * Nancy Wong as a personnel officer * Laura Wood as an old crew woman (uncredited) * Grant Woods as Kelowitz * Morgan Woodward as Simon Van Gelder * Niel Wray as ** a science division officer on Starbase 11 mall (remastered; uncredited) ** a Janus VI guard (remastered; uncredited) * Al Wyatt as stunt double #1 for Robert Brown (uncredited) * Meg Wyllie as The Keeper (uncredited) Z * Michael Zaslow as Darnell nl:TOS Seizoen 1 acteurs en actrices pt:Atores de TOS sv:Gästskådespelare i TOS, säsong 1 Category:Production lists TOS Season 1 Season 1